This disclosure relates to the design of an electronic sheet with disordered semiconductors for interfacing a sensor and actuator. Disordered semiconductors are those with no crystalline order such as amorphous silicon, organic and polymer semiconductors like PQT, PBTTT etc. Disordered semiconductors are of interest because their deposition on very large area substrates is inexpensive compared to crystalline semiconductors. Moreover, they can be deposited at low temperatures on flexible substrates like plastic sheets.
Typically making a circuit with disordered semiconductors is difficult since transistors such as thin film transistors or TFTs including disordered semiconductors experience a time varying threshold voltage with applied gate bias.
A pixel circuit of an electronic sheet can store the information from the sensor, amplify and level shift this information and pass it onto the actuator. However, the storage element of the pixel circuit can typically discharge thereby losing information. In particular, a write enable transistor, a read enable transistor, or the like can have a leakage current in an off state that discharges a charge on the storage element. Moreover, drifts in threshold voltage in the transistors can lead to unstable output to the actuator.